projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Notchropolis
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:Placeholder.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Network City, The Gateway City |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Population | width="50%" align="left"|4,260,275 (2072) (1st) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Established | width="50%" align="left"|4 May 1864 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Incorporated | width="50%" align="left"| |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Town | width="50%" align="left"|21 May 1890 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - City | width="50%" align="left"|4 May 1964 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Divisions | width="50%" align="left"|204 suburbs 31 LGAs 11 federal divisions |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | width="50%" align="left"|Notchropian |} Notchropolis (/nɒ'trɒpəlɪs/ no-'''tro'-pə-lis'') is the most populous city of Craftia, and the state capital of Jebsten. Located several hundred kilometres from the northern coast, Notchropolis is the furthest state capital from the Lantara Ocean. In 2072 the greater metropolitan area had an approximate population of 4.2 million people. Inhabitants of Notchropolis are called Notchropolitans. The town was established by Markus Notch and his expedition group, the Craftian Notch Explorers, in 1864, several kilometres south of the Qwerty River, due to extremely dense bush. Since the establishment of the state of Jebsten in 1987 (with Notchropolis as the capital), the city has transformed from a regional town in the north of the nation to a thriving metropolis. It has become a global cultural centre and is known for its multiculturalism and high ethnic diversity. Out of the population of 4.2 million, approximately half were born overseas. The former bushland area (which later became the inner northern suburbs of Notchropolis) is known for its parks and beaches. To the west and south-west are rolling hills and forests. The east and south mainly consist of generally flat plains and lakes (Northern Waterways and South Lakes respectively). Notchropolis officially became a city in 1964, on the centenary of establishment. From 1987 (the end of the Craftian War of Independence) until 2001, Notchropolis was the temporary capital city for the newly established Republic of Craftia (East Craftia). On 1 January 2001, the planned capital city of Bankera became the new capital city of Craftia, although administrative functions and federal government services remained in Notchropolis until 5 April. Notchropolis is consistently ranked as a high-ranking city for high quality life. It hosted the 2016 Summer Olympics and 2072 Summer Olympics. Notchropolis has an advanced market economy with strengths in tourism and finance. Millions of tourists come to Notchropolis every year to visit the city's well-known landmarks. Well-known natural landmarks include the Northern Waterways, Waratah Park, the South Lakes and Lakewood Park, Eastplains National Park and Pallet Beach. Man-made landmarks include Le Angel, the Notchropolis Sign (and other "Big Things"), Alfredo's Obstacle Course, the Inner Marrickville Precinct, Expo Village, CS Tower, Notchropolis Olympic Stadium, Creeper Park and Notchropolis University. The main airport is DeLorean Airport (with Castlebrook Airport and Arenaville Airport for supplementary domestic services). Demographics In the 2072 census, Notchropolis was reported to have 4,260,275 residents. This is an approximately 11% increase from 2068, when Notchropolis had 3,841,855 people. An official census has been conducted every four years since 1966, with a two year span between the 1986 and 1988 censuses, resulting in a census since 1988 every year on a multiple of 4. Population by year The population decrease in the years 1982 and 1986 was due to the ongoing Great War of Craftia (1978 - 1987). Since 1988, the population has steadily and rapidly increased. At the current rate, the population increases by approximately a quarter of a million each year, with this expected to increase to a million each year by 2100. Climate Notchropolis has a humid subtropical climate. Summers are warm and occasionally hot, while winters are mild. Rainfall is spread throughout the year but is more concentrated on summer months. The warmest months are January and February, with average high temperatures of 26.4 °C and 25.9 °C respectively. Approximately 20 days each year reach high than 30 °C temperatures. The coldest months are July and August, with average high temperatures of 16.2 °C and 15.7 °C respectively. Temperatures rarely drop below 5 °C. Approximately 14 days each year reach below 10 °C temperatures. Transport Roads Road transport is a main form of transport. Notchropolis's road system is an extensive network (though it is quite messy). Public transport Public transport in Notchropolis is divided into two portions: public company-run and private. The public sector consists of an extensive rapid transit rail network (NotchRail), a bus network (NotchBus) and a ferry network for the city's South Lakes and Northern Waterways (NotchFerry). All three of these transport modes are operated by the NotchTransit Corporation, which is owned by the Jebsten Government. NotchRail The NotchRail operates inner-city, suburban, outer-city and regional rapid transit and train services throughout Notchropolis and its surrounds, with currently 16 lines (serving 139 stations) and a monorail line (Metro Monorail). NotchBus The NotchBus network is a city-wide network with buses connecting suburbs and the city. Timetables are currently being revised, with new routes and services. NotchFerry Five NotchFerry lines exist, though there are plans to increase this number. The NotchFerry is the least used transport mode run by the NotchTransit Corporation. Private companies The private sector is much smaller and consists of a small rapid transit and commuter rail network (RaiLink) and several bus companies running under contracts with the public-run NotchBus (Southern Busways, Castlebrook Buses and Ryde Bus). Urban structure Notchropolis's central business district (CBD) covers an area around the suburb of Central and surrounding suburbs. The CBD is bounded by Tungog to the north, Embassy Village to the east, Downtown to the south, and Marrickville West to the west. The most significant outer business suburbs are Plainswood to the north, Pete's Corner to the east, Lake Wilson South to the south, and Arenaville West to the west. The extensive area covered by Notchropolis is divided into 130 suburbs and administered as 19 districts and shires (see List of Suburbs for more information). Parks and open spaces Notchropolis has many open spaces and natural areas such as botanic gardens and parks. Within the CBD are Waratah Park, Marrickville Botanic Gardens and Dellfield Park. The metropolitan area also contains important parks such as Lakewood Park (adjacent to the South Lakes), Glasgow National Park, located in the far southern reaches of Notchropolis, Eastplains National Park, located in the east, and Moss Glade National Park, on the outer edge of the city. Education Notchropolis has various educational institutions, the most well-known being Notchropolis University (tertiary). Others include Silverdale University (tertiary, located south of the city), Hespefield Redstone School (secondary) and Moss Vale High School (secondary). Tourism Notchropolis has a heavy industry in tourism. Some well-known attractions include CraftField Central, CS Tower, Alfredo's Obstacle Course, Lake Wilson, Notchropolis Olympic Stadium, Op Castle, and much more. Museums Notchropolis has several popular museums, including Notchropolis City Museum, Notchropolis War Museum and Tungog Clash of Clans Museum. Government Notchropolis has no city-wide government; instead, the city is divided into many suburbs and LGAs. See List of Suburbs for more information. Server: Notchropolis Notchropolis has been growing since May 2013 when it was first created. Here is a visual expansion timeline of the city using all known maps available. December 2013 April 2015 August 2015 March 2016 April 2016